


Three Sentences Spideypool

by Lafaiette



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Three sentences fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:52:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three sentences drabbles prompted on Tumblr. Some of them are AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coffeeshop

There is this nerdy-looking young man who comes to the coffeeshop every day and Wade can’t help but notice his big doe-like brown eyes, his slim body ("Wow, he _got_ the booty!") and the way his hands play with the camera around his neck.

Wade hasn’t had the courage to talk to him until now - he’s just a scarred bartender with serious behavioral issues and this young lad is obviously too good for him, both from a mental and physical point of view; but he looks so tired and _sad_ today, so Wade decides to try, his usual bad luck be damned.

"Hey, baby boy! What’s with that long face? Bad day at work?" he says and he knows he did the right thing because the other man smiles shily at the nickname, ignores his scars and answers with a laughter that brightens Wade’s soul.


	2. Highschool

Peter is used to punches, kicks and spits in the face, so he doesn’t even protest or cry - he isn’t even _surprised_ when he feels Flash’s knuckles hit his cheek like a ton of bricks and he hits painfully the ground.

He is astonished though, when he hears Flash and his friends’ screams and laments. Nobody is hitting him, no kicks are coming, so he slowly opens his eyes and sees the new kid - Wilson, right? - swearing at the bullies who are running away; he’s got some bad bruises on his face, but when he turns to Peter - _long blond messy hair and bright blue eyes_ \- his smile is shiny like the sun.

Peter accepts his hand and thanks him with sheer gratitude and laughs a little through the tears when Wilson - _Wade_ \- makes a stupid joke to cheer him up.


	3. Tumblr

"…So this is the website you were talking about and- oh God, Wade, what’s that, how the hell do people know about our sexual life, I don’t… oh, wait, this is actually pretty sweet…"

"Told ya they are talented, Petey, just look at all these blogs dedicated to our love, at our - mostly _mine_ \- magnificence, especially this fuckyesdeadpool - these fans are the _best_!!"

"We should try this position later…"


	4. Broken down cruise ship

"Peter, honey, this is the chance of a lifetime, this is a dream come true, this is the fantasy of every young lady in love, we _must_ do this, _pretty_ _please_?"

"First: you are not a lady; second: we have to _escape_ , this ship is going to drown any moment now, we can’t seriously waste time on such…"

"Okay okay, I’ll let you do Rose and I’ll do Jack so you will survive, but _please_ , can we find a broken door and do that scene already?"


	5. Twilight

Peter looks dumbstruck at the keychain he's just found in the cereal box and turns it over in his hand, admiring the details and the colours and thinking they made a good job for a simple toy keychain aimed at children; of course Wade had to buy this cereal brand, but Peter admits they are pretty good and now this little surprise...

There is _no_ way he's gonna use it, he has a reputation to defend, but it's so _beautiful_ and shiny and he has been super lucky because it's his favorite and...!

The next day Wade notices the Twilight Sparkle keychain that's hanging from Peter's pocket, but no laughter comes, just a gleeful and excited "Ohh, I want one too!"


End file.
